Sweet Desserts
by Aabenhuus
Summary: This is my entrance for FMA-Yaoi-Club's contest on deviantart, themed 'Sweet Desserts', which is also the title on my fanfic.  Ed and Al are celebrating Christmas eve, and Ed wants a quite special dessert. Read it! w/


**Sweet Desserts**

It was Christmas morning and Al had just awoken. He looked around the bedroom, his older brother was nowhere to be seen. Al wondered where Ed could be and got out of bed, he put on a long comfy sweater and walked into the living room, which was filled with Christmas decorations and of course a mistletoe, in the corner they had a small tree, which also were decorated. Ed was nowhere to be seen. Like that, Al searched in every room of the apartment, to find his brother, but Ed wasn't there. Al started to get nervous and decided to take a cup of hot cocoa to calm down.

When Al finished drinking, he heard the door close and rushed out to the door. ''Nii-san!'', he said with anger in his voice. ''Where have you been? How long have you been gone? You made me worry, you jerk!''. Ed looked up, as he took off his boots. ''Ah, Al..? Sorry I made you worry! I didn't mean to! I just couldn't make myself wake you up, because you were sleeping so peacefully… I just went to the grocery store, to buy some stuff..''. Al put his hands on his hips and looked at Ed with a frown. ''At least you could have written a note or something?'', he pouted. Ed stood up and walked close to Al and caught him in a big hug, ''I'm sorry, okay? I'm back now.. It's Christmas day, I don't want to fight with you'', Ed sighed. ''Okay okay then… Just.. Just don't do that again!'', Al said and snuggled close to Ed and gave him a soft kiss.

Later, in the afternoon, Ed and Al went to do some grocery, because Roy, Riza, Winry and Pinako would show up to celebrate Christmas Eve with them. When they got home, they started to make the dinner. Al was very concentrated, but Ed wasn't really in the mood for making dinner, so he was standing behind Al most of the time and complained about being bored. ''Aaaaaal.. When will the others arrive?'', he hugged Al from behind, and stroke his neck with one of his pointing fingers. Al blushed and pushed Ed away. ''They will be here in one or two hours, so we are busy… Please Nii-san.. Help me with the food, or stop distracting me. I promise to give you more attention later'', Al smirked playfully and gave Ed a knife for the vegetables, as he started to make the turkey ready.

Finally it was time for the others to arrive, and the brothers heard knocks on the entrance door. Ed rushed out to open up. In the door, he was met by Winry and Pinako. ''Hi!'', he said with a big smile, giving both of them a hug. Moments later, Al was in the hallway too and greeted Winry and Pinako, giving them tight hugs. ''I'm so glad you're here'', Al said happily. ''Will you two excuse Al and I for a few minutes? We've been busy making food, so we haven't changed clothes yet'', said Ed with a hand on the back of his head.  
With that, Ed and Al hurried to their bedroom, and took on some clothes in a hurry, not too normal and not too formal either.  
When Ed and Al were done changing, there was a knock on the door again, the moment they got out of the bedroom, Winry opened the door, and greeted Roy and Riza and invited them inside.

As the evening went by, they were all having a great time, with Christmas music playing on the stereo. Ed got laughed at a lot, because Roy teased him about Al being almost an inch taller than Ed, even though Ed was the older brother.  
Before they were going to have dessert, Al noticed that it had started to snow and jumped happily around with Winry. ''It's snowing! Yaay!'', both of them yelled. The others just smiled at them.  
For dessert they had rich, fruity Christmas pudding with brandy sauce. Mince pies, pastry cases filled with a mixture of chopped dried fruit.

As time went by, it soon got late, two times that evening, there had been a group of children in front of the door, singing Christmas carols. Not long after the second group left, Roy and Riza went home. Pinako and Winry were going to stay over for the night, and then they would be leaving two days after, the 26th in the evening.

Winry wanted to share room with Ed and Al, but Ed just said ''No, you can't.. Not tonight, maybe tomorrow''. Winry looked hurt, but Ed didn't change his mind, even though Al said that it was okay for Winry to sleep in their room too.  
When Winry and Pinako finally had gone to sleep in the living room, Al finished the dishes while Ed was taking a bath. When Al was done, it was his turn to take a bath...

Al came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, to find his brother lying naked on the bed. ''N-nii-san? W-what are you.. Eh?'', Al said with pink cheeks, he was blushing. ''Well, my cute brother, You promised to give me attention later'', he said with a smirk and got off the bed. Al was standing in the middle of the room, eyes widened and pink cheeks, as the blond walked close to him, and caught Al's lips in his own. ''B-but Nii-san… Mm.. N-now?'', Ed nodded and pulled Al into an embrace and kissed him passionately, holding him tight, yet gentle.  
Moments after, they had to break off the kiss, they gasped for air. Then Ed grabbed Al's wrist and led him to the bed, he pushed Al down and got on top of him. And whispered into Al's ear ''I want you, Al.. I want you to be my sweet dessert''. Instantly Al blushed and moved a little beneath Ed ''W-what are you saying, you pervert? How am I going to be your dessert?'', he asked confused and looked at Ed.  
Ed grabbed a can of whipped cream and a bag of chocolate. ''Like this..'', he said, starting to put the whipped cream all over Al's body, adding the pieces of chocolate on it. This made Al blush even more.

When Ed was done putting the chocolate on Al's body, he took the can of whipped cream, and used the remaining of it, to make a beard on Al's face. ''Ahahahah! You look so funny Al! You look like Santa Claus!''. Ed was laughing very hard to Al's annoyance. ''Nii-san, you idiot! Tsch! Stop just teasing me! If you are just going to sit there and laugh, I'll just go take a bath again, and then go to sleep!'', this made Ed stop laughing. ''Okay okay.. Sorry.. Just had a little fun.. After all it is Christmas, right? But.. I'll enjoy my dessert now then..'', Ed said with a perverted smirk, and leaned close to Al's head, and started to lick off the whipped cream around Al's mouth. When Ed had licked the whipped cream off Al's face, he kissed him with tongue, and explored Al's mouth with his tongue. ''Mmh.. Nn… Nii-san.. '', Al gasped when their lips parted.  
Then Ed let his tongue slide down Al's neck to his chest and took a piece of chocolate with his mouth, and ate it. ''Mm.. Al.. You're delicious!'', the blond said, and continued licking and 'eating' Al's chest, feeling that the kitty lover was tensing up. Ed let a finger slide from Al's chest down to his stomach, which made the younger one shiver. At that moment, Al started to moan softly and Ed went further down with his head, to Al's bellybutton and licked around it. ''A-ah.. N-nii-san.. Mm.. Feels great.. Nnh…'', Al gasped and covered his mouth with a fist, so he wouldn't make too much noise. After all, Winry and Pinako were sleeping in the room right beside their bedroom. ''Hmm… It's a shame that you have to hold your cute voice back. Especially now, when I'm going to make you feel even greater!'', as Ed said that, he moved his head down to Al's hardening member, which was also covered in whipped cream , and started to lick on it. ''Mmmnh… Nii-san.. N-no.. Ah.. D-don't… I…'', Al moaned breathless. The boy was totally flustered by the feeling his older brother made him feel. ''Mm.. So cute, Al. You really are the sweetest dessert!'', Ed said and licked a little on the head and took it in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Al's moans got a little louder, ''A-ah… Nnnh… Nii-san.. S-stop it… What if Winry and granny hear us? It.. Ah… It's too risky.. Ah.. Ah…''. Ed looked op from between Al's legs and licked gently at Al's cock. ''Sorry.. Want me to stop? I just thought you really liked it..? Want me to do something else? It would be a shame, if you aren't going to cum, now that I've made you this hard?''. Al blushed madly and looked away. ''I-I do like it.. Very much.. You know that.. It's just.. I don't want to wake them up, and I don't know, if I can avoid to moan very loud, if we do anything more?''. Ed sighed and sat up, took Al's hands and pinned then above the younger's head. ''Sorry Al… I want you way too much to be able to stop myself now.. Just try to keep quiet, okay? I'll cover your mouth, it it's needed''. With that, Ed took his already very hard member and placed in front of Al's entrance. ''I'm going in'', he said and kissed Al hard as he pushed his throbbing member inside Al.  
''Mmmmmmmph Mmmm!'', Al moaned, even though it wasn't that loud, because his mouth was covered by Ed's. Slowly Ed began to move inside Al, feeling Al's body twitching. Al was very tight right now and it felt awesome! He wanted to move faster, and so he did, as he let his tongue slid inside Al's mouth. Al moaned a lot, and suddenly he got one of his hands free from Ed's grip. He pushed Ed's face away from his own, and gasped for air. He made small whimpers as Ed again moved faster, the blond even moved faster than before, and he was thrusting harder. Al was enjoying it, but he felt guilty, because Winry and Pinako might hear them. He wasn't sure about how much longer he would be able to hold screams and loud moans back. It felt too good! ''Nnnh.. .Nii-san… mmh.. I-I can't keep quiet much longer…. AH!''. A loud moan escaped his mouth, and he got his other hand free from Ed's grip and slung them tightly around the blond, as his hips moved fast, slamming against Ed.  
Al was hugging Ed tight, as he kissed him and by accident he breathed into Ed's ear, which made the older one groan. ''Al.. It's so hot inside.. I think I'll come soon.'', Ed said breathless, as he slid a hand down Al's body and started to stroke the younger ones cock. ''Ah.. Mmnh.. Ah, ah, AH! M-me too.. .Ah.. Nii-san… P-please… Come inside.. Me..'', Al gasped between his moans, his body were starting to act on its own will.  
The next moment, Ed released inside Al, with a last hard thrust and collapsed on top of him. At the same moment Al was coming hard in Ed's hand. His cum was all over Ed's hand and both of their stomachs.  
Both were gasping for air and hugged each other tightly, but they tensed up, as they heard the door open.  
''Will you just go to sleep already?'' It was Winry, who stood in the door, and immediately Al turned pink from ear to ear. ''Y-yes… W-we're sorry.. We'll go to sleep now'', Ed said with a very small voice, as he blushed. Al just hid under the covers, feeling very guilty, wishing that he could disappear.  
The door closed and the boys hugged each other, awkwardly at first, but then they fell asleep, laying on their sides, facing each other.

Owari


End file.
